Noir sur Noir
by Feather Pen Soul
Summary: Deux inconnus, au passé si différent, se retrouvent un soir dans un bar. Il leur suffit d'un regard pour apercevoir une douleur mutuelle. Un petit one-shot, un peu dur, sur la noirceur du monde, de deux êtres déchirés qui aimeraient ne plus vivre avec cette solitude mais qui ont trop peur pour faire confiance à autrui.


Le silence oppressant imposait sa présence dans la salle à manger, meublée à l'image d'une famille parfaite. Seul le bruit répétitif de l'horloge se faisait entendre. Tension et malaise régnaient en maître des lieux, prenant la place des deux adultes assis autour de la grande table.

S'y l'on s'attardait sur la jeune mère, on pouvait voir des larmes qui coulaient le long de son beau visage et ses épaules secouées par des sanglots silencieux, qu'elle tentait vainement de contenir.

Et le père, le père lui, la tête baissée, le regard fixe, ne laissait échapper aucune émotion. Derrière des lunettes rondes, ses yeux bleus brillaient glacialement, le visage dur, accentué par la mâchoire contractée.

Un jeune adolescent, assis entre ces deux adultes à l'attitude si opposée, attendait, perdu. Son visage était baigné par l'incertitude et la peur. Et pourtant, une lueur d'espoir était bien présente dans ses yeux verts. Les doigts noués et la jambe secouée d'un mouvement nerveux, il attendait une réponse. Il aurait sûrement voulu s'enfuir, être n'importe où, mais pas dans cette pièce, dont le silence continuel et entêtant, l'horrifiait.

Soudain, le père se leva. L'adolescent, déjà nerveux, sursauta et eut un petit mouvement de recul sur sa chaise, pensant voir l'adulte se jeter sur lui. La mère leva la tête vers son époux, attendant visiblement quelque chose de lui et la laissa faiblement retomber lorsqu'elle le vit quitter la pièce, sans piper mot.

Le garçon se tortilla sur sa chaise, ne sachant quoi faire et il regarda la mère. Il y avait comme une résignation muette dans ses yeux, il n'aurait pas d'aide de sa part.

On entendit le père monter les escaliers et le silence se fit plus lourd encore, si c'était possible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint et le jeune garçon attendit avec appréhension son retour. Il voulait courir pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter. Et il n'eut pas besoin.

Un sac rempli, pendait dans les mains du père et il le déposa lourdement sur le sol. Le jeune garçon comprit alors et toujours silencieux, il se leva et marcha en direction de celui qui le mettait à la porte. Son cœur se contracta et il eut l'impression qu'une poigne cruelle venait l'écraser sans aucune pitié.

Avec tout le courage dont il pouvait faire preuve à cet instant, il prit le sac, sans un regard pour la personne qui lui faisait face et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

La mère se leva, sanglotant toujours et se retournant vers elle, il lui en voulut de ne pas être assez forte, de ne pas être assez forte pour lui. Il ignora le mouvement qu'elle amorça vers lui et marcha rapidement pour quitter les lieux.

Il lui avait fallu de quelques mots seulement pour être jeté de la maison dans laquelle il avait vécu toute sa vie, jusqu'à ses 18 ans. Avec ce départ, il balança tous ses souvenirs aux oubliettes, forcé à son jeune âge, de faire face à la vie, seul, pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable. Harry prit alors conscience de sa situation et une peur sans nom monta en lui, sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Des larmes se mirent à couler et il marcha tel un automate vers cet inconnu qui l'attendait.

* * *

Immobile, il fixait ses parents. Il voulait s'enfuir suite à ce qu'ils venaient de lui annoncer. Il avait l'impression d'être à des milliers d'années lumière d'eux.

Depuis longtemps maintenant ça n'allait plus entre les deux. Son père se perdait dans le travail et dans les infidélités, marquant ainsi la séparation de la famille, si unie auparavant. Sa mère se cachait derrière les soirées mondaines et dépensait à tout va l'argent, comme pour oublier la rupture de son mariage. Aucun des deux n'osait prononcer le mot divorce, le regard des autres importait trop.

Ayant grandi dans cet environnement, il avait fini par s'y habituer malgré lui. Que pouvait-il faire d'autres ?

D'où son étonnement en voyant son père, le bras autour de sa mère dans un geste réconfortant, assis dans le salon. Il rentrait tout juste des cours et s'attendait presque à voir le ciel tomber sur sa tête.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait espéré revoir ses parents à nouveau heureux et proches. Ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole depuis des années et se retrouvaient rarement dans la même pièce.

Pourtant quelque chose sonnait faux. Leur visage était sombre et non pas heureux, comme il l'aurait souhaitait.

Son père si fier et si imposant d'habitude, était comme écrasé par le poids d'un lourd fardeau. Et lui, qui d'habitude, baissait les yeux devant le regard gris perçant, le fixa dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Sa mère, à côté de son époux, regardait son fils de la manière dont une mère regarde son enfant, tendre et aimante.

Il les regarda tour à tour pendant plusieurs minutes où le silence se faisait roi. Son père se leva alors, s'avançant vers lui et posa les mains sur ses épaules. C'est là qu'il lui annonça la nouvelle et que le ciel lui tomba vraiment sur la tête.

Sa mère était malade et elle allait mourir dans moins d'une décennie et lui aussi, avait peut-être cette maladie.

C'était donc pour ça que son père revenait vers eux. Fallait-il que ce soit seulement dans le malheur qu'ils se retrouvent unis ?

Oui, à ce moment, alors qu'il avait seulement 18 ans et qu'il rentrait brutalement dans le monde adulte, Drago aurait voulut qu'on lui arrache le cœur pour qu'il puisse ne rien ressentir.

* * *

**Des années plus tard :**

L'homme lui embrassait le cou, tout en écartant encore plus ses jambes, alors qu'il s'enfonçait profondément en lui dans un rythme saccadé, poussant des grognements grossiers. Il pouvait sentir son ventre bedonnant se mouvoir sur lui, ainsi que ses mains potelées parcourir son corps.

Stoïque, Harry se laissa faire et l'homme finit par jouir dans le préservatif. Se retirant de son corps, celui qui en avait profité, passa un index sur son intimité rougie et étirée, y glissant un doigt, comme pour mieux apprécier cet endroit qu'il avait profané. Il vint y ajouter sa langue et le dégoût qu'il ressentait, lui donna envie de vomir.

Il prit la liasse de billets et fut soulagé de voir l'homme partir. Il se précipita sous sa douche et s'attacha d'abord à nettoyer son intimité, glissant ses doigts à l'intérieur, comme pour effacer la présence de cet inconnu qui avait partagé avec lui une intimité dégoûtante.

Après plusieurs minutes, il put délaisser cette partie de son corps et se collant au carrelage, il augmenta la température de l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut insoutenable. Sans grimacer, il apprécia cette douleur qui lui permettait d'effacer le contact de ces mains et de cette bouche. Sa peau rougit bientôt dangereusement et il finit par couper le contact de l'eau.

Enfin, il enfila ses vêtements et quitta la chambre d'hôtel.

* * *

S'approchant d'elle, il vit son regard bleu qui le fixait. Elle criait comme une folle et n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses mouvements. Ses bras et ses jambes bougeaient dans tous les sens et il la regarda avec peine. Elle qui était si fière autrefois avec son port de tête altier et ses longs cheveux blonds, n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Maintenant, elle avait perdu toute son autonomie et dépendait entièrement des autres. Et il savait qu'un jour, il se retrouverait à sa place.

La maladie de Huntington avait tout pris à sa mère et bientôt, elle lui prendrait tout. Draco savait qu'il n'accepterait jamais de se retrouver dans cet état. Après avoir fait le test et lut les résultats, le monde s'était brusquement arrêté pour lui. Il avait espéré jusqu'au bout que la vie l'en aurait épargné. Il était par la suite entré dans une spirale destructrice, consommant de l'alcool et de la drogue, oubliant sa misérable vie.

Bien vite, suite à l'hospitalisation de sa mère, il s'en était voulut. Il avait arrêté de la voir car il ne voulait pas avoir un renvoi de ce que serait sa vie dans les années à venir. Il lui en avait tenu pour responsable de lui avoir transmis cette pourriture.

Il lui injecta le produit et s'assit à côté d'elle. On ne pourrait l'accuser de quoi que ce soit, personne ne l'avait vu faire. Il avait volé le produit dans la pharmacie de l'hôpital après avoir éloigné le pharmacien, et avait mis des gants pour le lui injecter. Il pouvait presque lire un remerciement muet dans son regard. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux fermés, elle s'en alla et seule la solitude l'enveloppa.

* * *

Assis derrière le bar, il en était à son deuxième verre. Le regard perdu dans sa boisson, il se revoyait à côté d'elle, injectant le produit et la vie quittant peu à peu son corps. Le sens qu'il essayait de donner à cet acte, lui faisait peur.

Il avait choisi de tuer sa mère car il savait qu'elle ne pouvait vivre comme ça. Elle, si fière, enfermée dans ce corps inutile.

Cela le soulageait de ne plus la voir dans cet état et il ne s'en trouvait que plus monstrueux.

Harry l'avait vu instantanément en pénétrant dans le bar. Ses cheveux blonds et cette silhouette élégante, malgré les habits qu'il portait et qui contrastaient avec ses gestes gracieux.

Vu son dos prostré, il devait ruminer et tenter d'oublier quelque chose et il savait comment appâter ce genre de personnes. Il avait trouvé son client pour la soirée.

Draco fut agacé par la présence qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés. Il se sentait presqu'agressé mais lorsque le gêneur parla, il ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête vers lui.

Il fut subjugué par la beauté qu'il avait en face de lui et oublia l'espace d'un instant, ses malheurs. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux, des cheveux noirs en bataille, de la peau hâlée et du profil délicat.

Et lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, il fut attiré par autre chose, de plus marquant que sa beauté. Quelque chose qu'il avait lui-même, qu'il tentait de cacher, de réfréner, que seul lui pouvait voir.

Les autres ne pouvaient comprendre. Les autres passaient à côté de cette lueur, se fiant aux sourires et aux masques pour se faire une idée de la personne. Mais eux, ils pouvaient la voir, cette douleur, car ils la connaissaient. Et plus ils essayaient de l'enfouir et plus elle devenait difficile à cacher. Mais elle ne l'était pas pour _eux_.

Draco, une boule à la gorge, retourna à sa boisson. Il avait perçu le reflet de sa propre âme dans les yeux verts et n'avait pu supporter de le regarder plus longtemps.

Alors, c'était quoi son histoire à lui ? Dans un sens, cela le rassurait à cet instant de voir, que d'autres, dans ce monde, portaient le poids de sa douleur. Que d'autres avaient été floués par cette chienne de vie, qu'ils souffraient aussi. En même temps, cette fatalité s'abattit encore plus lourdement sur ses épaules.

Harry savait que tout dans cette vie de merde se rapportait au sexe et il ne connaissait que ce moyen pour partager un semblant de quelque chose avec un autre être humain. Tout se ramenait à ça pour lui, que ce soit au boulot ou dans sa sphère privée. Ce soir, il voulait cet homme, mais il savait qu'il se braquerait s'il se présentait comme une pute.

Il savait qu'il avait ressenti la même chose que lui, il n'y avait pas eu besoin de parole. Les regards ne trompaient pas.

Alors il décida de formuler son envie et vit l'autre se lever. Il le suivit à l'extérieur et peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, fut heureux de suivre quelqu'un.

* * *

Leur baiser était teinté de désespoir, chacun essayant de soulager sa peine, d'oublier la douleur. Ils ne voulaient plus penser et réfléchir. Chaque geste, chaque caresse se faisait maladroitement et sous les doux rayons de l'astre lunaire, ils s'unirent pour oublier le temps d'une nuit, leur frayeur.

Il n'y avait pas eu besoin de parole entre eux car le moindre mot serait futile. La douleur ne pouvait s'expliquer et seul ce qu'ils partageaient à l'instant pouvait le faire. Et encore, ils avaient des doutes.

Ils pensèrent qu'il était étrange, qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation et en même temps, elle leur paraissait naturelle.

Dans un même mouvement, ils jouirent, soulagés pour un temps et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, rêvant d'une réalité plus facile.

* * *

Harry savait parfaitement qu'il avait partagé plus qu'une nuit de sexe avec cet homme et il ne voulait pas l'accepter. La vie ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeau et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer. La souffrance ne le quitterait jamais.

_- Ca fera 200$._

Il vit le blond se redresser vif comme l'éclair, lui lançant un regard plus qu'étonné.

_- T'avais pas compris depuis tout ce temps c'était quoi mon boulot ? Allez file-moi la tune. Vu ton appart, t'as les moyens. Alors dépêche-toi, t'es pas le seul client que j'ai._

Il lui lança un regard moqueur et même s'il s'en voulut, il continua sur sa lancée.

Drago pendant ce temps, n'avait toujours pas réagi. Cette nuit avait seulement était de la comédie? C'était un prostitué ? Et ce qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Ca n'avait jamais été son genre de coucher avec des inconnus. Et pour une fois que ça lui arrivait, il se faisait avoir par une pute !

Une colère sourde gronda en lui et cet acte monstrueux qu'il avait commis un jour auparavant n'arrangea rien. Sa douleur avait atteint son paroxysme.

Il se leva alors de son lit, furieux et prit son portefeuille, dans son pantalon qui traînait par terre. Il sortit les 200$ et les jeta vers le brun.

_- Tiens prends ton fric et dégage, connard ! C'est comme ça que tu appâtes tes clients ? En les faisant croire que tu as vécu la même chose qu'eux ?_

Harry voulut crier que c'était faux, qu'il avait aimé cette nuit, que jamais auparavant il ne s'était senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Que jamais, il n'avait partagé sa douleur avec un autre, avec seulement des caresses et des baisers, sans avoir besoin de prononcer un seul mot. Que rien de tout cela, il ne l'avait fait pour de l'argent, que tout avait été sincère. Mais l'avouer, serait se redonner de l'espoir, l'espoir qu'il pouvait avancer dans la vie, autrement que par la solitude, qu'il pouvait être accompagné. Mais il ne pouvait pas risquer une autre chute.

Silencieusement et pleinement conscient qu'il méritait la colère du blond, il se baissa pour ramasser les deux billets et le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour lui-même, atteint son plus haut niveau. La tête baissée, il prit ses vêtements et se rhabilla, alors que l'homme à ses côtés, restait debout, nu, les bras ballants.

Harry se dirigea vers la sortie, retournant vers sa vie de débauche, de dégoût de soi et de solitude, alors que Drago, plus que jamais seul, repensait à son acte, à sa maladie et à sa peur de l'affronter.

Pour les deux, la douleur était revenue, aussi vive qu'avant leur rencontre et maintenant amplifiée, car ils se rendaient vraiment compte que personne ne les accompagnerait dans leur chute déjà entamée.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Je sais que cette histoire doit en traumatiser plus qu'un mais j'avais besoin d'écrire sur la noirceur du monde et comment certaines personnes se retrouvent seules, sans aucun espoir. Beaucoup d'entre nous se retrouvent face à des choix terribles et ils n'ont personnes à leurs côtés. On les oublie souvent, car c'est plus facile pour nous d'ignorer tout cela. L'amour n'est pas souvent accordé à tout le monde et c'est malheureusement la réalité...**_


End file.
